Take A Chance
by homesmutlvrumya16
Summary: John and Jade have finally entered the new session and met everyone. John especially happy about meeting his best friend Dave and best troll friend Karkat but a rivalry starts over John to win his heart. Who will win? The long relationship between Dave or the new relationship between Karkat? (rated T for language and probably smut just so you're aware)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! ok I know i already have a story going right now but i got writers block on that one sooo I started a JohnDave! Which will soon something else I wont give it away :P anyways I hope you like it I tried to stay as accurate as i could but i didn't write homestuck so im not perfect when it really comes down to it.**

* * *

your name is John Egbert and you're having second thoughts about meeting everyone. The time was coming and soon you and your ecto-sister would be in the new session with the trolls and the other humans. Of course you wanted to finally meet everyone in person but having no contact with them for about 4 years really made you nervous. You were really nervous about meeting your best bro for the first time, Dave Strider. Of course you've seen each other over shitty video calls but this was different. You wondered if he would be as sexually deviant in person as he made you believe over video chats. All those times he made you play truth or dare with him, the countless smirks as he made you blush like crazy. You shook your head to get rid of the thoughts, starting to feel your cheeks heat up. You open your eyes and stop day dreaming sitting up and stretching a little. Jade, your ecto-sister, was nowhere in site which was kind of normal at this point after davesprite. You start to notice your thoughts all go back to Dave somehow and you felt you needed a distraction from it quickly trying to think of something else. You started to think of the trolls you were kind of excited to meet and one automatically came to mind, Karkat. Oh man the pranks you could pull on him made you laugh to yourself. Though you and Karkat had started a little friendship you just had to prank him at least once. Maybe you could pull a Dave and...wait dammit! "Dave get out of my head!" you sort of yell at yourself causing a curtain someone to giggle from down the hall. You scratch the back of your head kind of embarrassed as Jade walks up to you. "John are you still worried about meeting dave?" she asks you causing you to sigh "sort of..im nervous to meet everyone!" you say putting your face in your hands. Jade sympathizes with you patting your back "don't worry everything will be great!" she says in her typical preppy voice making you smile. "alright sis, i think im going to sleep for a while." you say sighing and laying back down. "Ok! we will probably be there by the time you wake up hehe." she says walking away bringing on your nerves even more, you don't think you could sleep now even if you tried.

_~Johns dream~ _

He walks around in a somewhat dark area not sure where he was at first. suddenly his room appears and he's back at his computer, pestering a few chums ignoring Dave's stupid rap session with himself. skipping ahead a few months John and Dave were video chatting "dude this is so shitty i can't believe it." the Strider says making John sigh "yeah well its all i got ok?" Dave sighs as well but keeps up the poker face a smirk creeping up on his face. "like you couldn't even record a proper sex video with this shit-"

"Dave! Can you not?!"

"Cool your jets Egderp im just kidding."

"not cool Dave.."

His smirk stays in place maybe even growing at the fact that just the mention of sex makes John blush…...

Your are shaken awake and pulled from your dream to see an overly excited Jade hanging over you. "Jooooohhhhn! Wake up we are here!" she tells you, your eyes widening and your stomach tight with nerves. You sit up feeling a little sick from the nerves. Jade noticed your hesitation and tried to encourage you "It will be ok John don't worry, everyone's waiting for us we got to go." she tells you. You take a deep breathe gaining some sort of confidence and standing "all right jade im trusting you on this." you tell her as you both head out to find the others. As you walk with Jade you start to get excited. She was right everything was going to be fine and you were finally going to be with your best friend. You could hardly contain your joy the more you think about meeting karkat and Dave and the others. the walk was really killing your mood but it was worth it.

_~few moments later~ _

John climbed over a hill after catching sight of a glowing red light in the distance. Once over he spotted the others finding Dave as he ran down "Daaaaaaavvveeee!" He yells calling the attention of the blonde boy. Dave sees John running down the hill like the dork he remembered "Sup Egderp." he called back smirking at the huge smile in Johns face. John ran straight into Dave giving him a big hug, Dave hesitantly hugging back. "Jeez Egbert i know im hot but damn." Dave joked john laughing sarcastically "har har funny Dave, i just missed you dude! its been literally years." Dave smirked his dumb smirk making John roll his eyes "yeah i'd miss me too." he said, john punching him in the arm. It obviously didn't hurt because john wasn't that strong "you know i really didn't expect you to be this short either." making John punch him again, Dave chuckling. "shut up dude, im going to go meet everyone else k?" "Knock yourself out." Dave replied keeping his poker face though he really was happy to see John in person. John set out to say hi to everyone else up until he found karkat who was looking tired and grumpy. John came over to karkat, his goofy grin plastered on his face "Hey karkat, nice to finally meet you in person!" he says karkat looking up at the human "yeah likewise john." he says not smiling or producing any sort of happy emotion towards John but he didn't care, surprising Karkat with a hug. "John what the actual fuck!?" he asked John giggling "its a hug karkat try to enjoy it." he tells him karat grumbling to himself not sure what to do about the human on him.

_~Dave's P.O.V~_

Your name is Dave Strider and you have just been attacked by the adorable dork John Egbert. You had almost lost your cool because of that idiot. You sigh as he walks away to greet everyone, what a social butterfly. You of course already knew that john had beautiful blue eyes but you could never really see them over the shitty video chats, in person they were absolutely breathtaking. not to mention how short he was in person, couldn't have made you love him more. You swear someday that kid was going to kill you with that goofy smile of his. It hadn't always been this way with you, at first you really were best bros. His dorkiness made you laugh and you had fun talking about dumb shit with him. you had denied your feelings for your best friend for so long. that was until you actually talked to him video chatting. Being the Strider that you are you had tricked your best friend into doing things he would probably had never done if it wasn't for being best friends. You had hoped he wouldn't be all no homo the whole time but to your dismay he just wouldn't admit it. Of course neither would you but it was pretty obvious if someone had known you long enough. You ended up being pulled from your thoughts by a shouty ass whole. You turn to see John and karkat sort of hugging though it didn't seem he liked it all that much. John was so thick sometimes he wouldn't notice it. You kind of wondered why karkat didn't just push him off like he normally would if anyone else tried something like that but discarded it as karkat trying to be friendly. Any ways you kind of wanted to fluster your dork friend in person and probably piss off the shouty troll which you always enjoyed. Sliding your hands into your pockets you walk over to john and karkat. You keep your straight face as you silently walk behind John sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him close "How much did you miss me again?" you ask smoothly startling John and earning you a light blush "Dammit Dave you scared me.." he says softly. You smirk making him blush more and slightly pull away "Dude you're blushing like crazy already, do you not remember our little chats?" you tease making the small ebony haired boy blush even harder telling you he remembers them. At this point you notice Karkats scowl at the interactions between you and your best friend which was oh so satisfying. "I'll see you later John." you say nonchalantly putting your hand back in your pocket as you walk away leaving John in a mad blush with the troll. you knew this was going to be a great day already.

_~John's P.O.V~_

Damn that Strider making you remember all that crap again, being all cool about it. You sigh and try to calm down for now knowing all too well there was more where that came from. "sorry karkat.." you apologize since he seemed a bit agitated " I don't even want to know." He answers looking after Dave seeming a bit angry at him. "Do you not like Dave?" you ask pulling karkats attention back to you "No i don't like him or his dumb ass cool kid act that he seems to pull on everyone." he says kind of yelling which John figured was how he talked by his typing. "well that's just Dave and he is kind of cool in a way but i see what you mean." you say your blush slowly fading from what Dave pulled. Karkat just sighed not seeming interested in talking anymore so you said goodbye to talk to rose about what had been going on. You really hoped Dave wouldn't tease you too much the rest of the day but you were preparing yourself for anything, he is a Strider after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup so i wrote some more and here it is. Warning smutty things do happen so well yeah you were warned lol. This is pretty long by my standards since I don't usually write much so your welcome lol. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

After a while John went to lay down in the grass and look up at the sky, to relax after being around everyone. He felt kind of overwhelmed with it all since he just spent 4 years around animals and Jade. He sighed watching the sky not noticing that Karkat, being curious of the humans actions, was coming over. Once he got over to John he leaned over him, John looking up at him with those eyes that karkat really found fascinating. "What are you doing?" he asked John smiling a bit at his interest. "i'm just relaxing, looking up at the sky you know." John tells him eliciting a curious look from the troll. "Why the hell would you look up at the sky to relax?" He asked really puzzled as to why he was staring at the sky. John giggled causing to give the troll another puzzled look. "are you telling me you guys don't just look at the sky sometimes?" Karkat rolled his eyes crouching down still leaning over John somewhat. "John that would be a terrible fucking idea on Alternia, it would probably get you killed or blinded if you weren't careful." Johns face straightened out a bit as he thought about this since life on earth wasn't so violent like that. His sweet smile came back after a while and he patted the spot next to him. "here lay with me." He said catching Karkat off guard almost causing him to blush so to hide it he looked up at the sky biting his lip. He felt weird about John and he had a lot of time to think this over so he definitely knew he had feelings for him but he was human which caused conflict in Karkat. Once he calmed down he looked down at the human who was still smiling like an idiot "I..I think i'll pass.." He says quickly starting to stand up before being caught by John. "Please Karkat! Lay with me?" John sort of whined pouting up at Karkat. This made his heart skip a beat and he felt his ears heat up "Fine but never make that face again." he warns laying next to John causing John to giggle and hug him awkwardly since they were laying down. "Fuck really Ebert again?" Karkat said really not wanting to blush in front of him. "Karkat you need to learn how to hug seriously!" John exclaimed. "I do know how to hug its not like we don't do that, god give us some credit." Karkat said the human not releasing him. "John what the hell-"

"i'm not letting go unless you hug me back." John interrupted the trolls cheeks heating up now."John i don't-" John hugged him tighter showing his determination. Karkat sighed wrapping his arms around john hugging him back though because Karkat didn't move to hug John he ended up pulling John on top of him. Karkat sat up bringing the human with him since John still had a grip on his troll friend. John pulled back once karkat sat up, a light blush dusting his cheeks, karkats tinted red. "hehe oops sorry karkat," John apologized after seeing the deep blush on the trolls cheeks "normally hugs aren't like this." Karkat avoided the humans gaze, his heart racing. "i...uh.." he was completely flustered his hand sort of resting on Johns waist. "Calm down karkat..i mean.." he paused the troll turning towards him making John smile lightly. Karkat felt a tug at his heart again really wanting to kiss the human but he didn't want to freak John out so he decided to get out of there as fast as he could. "This has been kind of stupid and too affectionate for me so I'm going to go." He said John getting off of him so he could leave. "sorry karkat." he apologizes again as the troll walks away going off on his own to calm down. John felt kind of bad for making him all flustered like that by accident. He kind of hoped Karkat didn't feel weird about him now though he would understand if he did.

Dave had been watching from a distance not being able to hear what they were saying but he saw everything and behind his straight face and shades he was jealous that karkat got some action before he did. He was very curious as to what happened but in his mind he already felt that the troll was prowling on Strider territory. John had laid back down in the grass so Dave thought it was now or never to make a move, walking over with his hands in his pockets. John heard the grass moving around him figuring it was Dave wondering if he came over to pick on him because of what just happened. Dave stood next to John looking up at the sky, John looking up at Dave. After a moment Dave looked down at John keeping a poker face. "so.." Dave started john already rolling his perfect blue eyes knowing what he was going to say. Dave decided not to say anything about karkat yet wanting John to actually relax "whoa such an attitude i was just going to ask if i could chill." John wondered if Dave even saw what happened but smiled none the less at him not mentioning it "sure, anytime Strider." John said Dave sitting next to John. "I'm not laying down dude so sit up." the blonde boy told him, john sighing and sitting up shaking the grass from his ebony hair. Dave played it cool for now helping by pulling some grass from his hair. John smiled more showing his teeth slightly "Thanks bro." he said Dave nodding in that cool guy way. John started getting a bit curious why he was acting so cool since he thought he was going to tease him a bunch. Dave put his arm around John's shoulders looking back up at the sky before asking "So how you been?"

"i spent four years on a ship, it was good at first but there wasn't much to do after we did everything." Dave smirked not passing this opportunity at least. "you did everything?" he asked suggestively, John not catching on completely yet. "that's what i said Dave." he answered looking at Dave kind of confused as to why he asked. "so you and Jade like, fucked." Dave glanced at John through his shades whose eyes had gone big after noticing what you did, god he could get lost in those eyes. "Dave! shes my sister no." John said lightly shoving Dave with his body, Dave chuckling slightly "well you said you did everything." he laughed a bit after a moment Dave actually almost smiling trying his best not to. "ok we played all the games and watched all the movies, after that we just hung around the ship." he explained, his friend nodding slightly at his clarification. "So you're still a virgin." Dave added after a while bringing a light blush over Johns cheeks. "So?" he said lightly fiddling with his hoods trail. "I don't know i would have thought you lost it by now." Dave said pretty calm about it as John was a bit flustered. "With who? Plus aren't you a virgin?" John pushed Dave looking at John through his shades "John do you really think I'm a virgin?" Dave asked all serious like, John thinking about it and then shaking his head. "Not really.."

"Damn straight." Dave said looking back up at the sky knowing he just flat out lied to his best bro but he couldn't have people thinking the Strider was a virgin. Plus he had some experience so he could totally fake it if he had to. John studied Dave's face for any sign of a blush or something but there was nothing as always. He noticed John staring and didn't move from facing the sky "see something you like Egbert?" he asked seeing the obvious nervousness of his best bro but for a moment he didn't say anything which peaked the Strider's interest causing him to look down at John a bit and he could swear he could see the wheels turning in his head. John really wanted to somehow get Strider to break his facade somehow which really made him nervous but he took the opportunity when Dave mentioned his starring "maybe.." he said as seriously as he could though it came out really soft. This really caught Dave's attention causing him to look at him directly of course with his shades still in place trying to see of he was serious or not. John saw he didn't break him yet so he kept trying moving a bit not ready to do anything too serious, wrapping his arms around Dave and hugging him. "I really missed you." John said almost nuzzling Dave's chest, surprising the Strider. John really hoped this was working or that he at least shocked Dave since he wasn't really doing or saying much. "i missed you too." he said being sincere about it but still confused by johns actions hugging him back. John didn't think that was a good enough way to tell if he had gotten to Dave so he would have to go out of his comfort zone though that was normal with Dave. They stayed like that for a moment Dave trying to figure out what John was doing trying his best not to break his cool guy act. John tried his best to keep this up moving his arms to around Dave's neck pulling himself up so they were level though he had to be up on his knees a bit "Lets play a game Dave." he said smiling innocently at his friend Dave's hands falling to his waist. "What game?" Dave asked no waver in his voice or a crack on his cool exterior. John shrugged actually not sure what they should play "You pick." he tells him automatically regretting that decision after his weird affection act. Dave really wanted to see if he was sincere about all of his actions so he tried to think of a game that would really test his dedication. John waited patiently and anxiously as Dave thought, discarding truth or dare since they've played it before suddenly getting an idea the iconic smirk crossing his lips. "Alright lets play...Chicken." he says knowing he had told John about it at some point. John almost broke right there but now this was a test since he felt like Strider was on to him. "Alright..remind me how to play." he said obviously nervous but who wouldn't be if this prank he was pulling was real. Dave rubbed Johns waist trying to see of he was really willing to do this "well its like how much can you can do before getting uncomfortable, if you resist or pull back you lose." Dave explains expecting to win. John puts on a smile biting his lip trying to look a little excited by this but he was actually really nervous. "Do i get something if I win?" He asks tilting his head a bit trying to act cute. Dave really couldn't help but love this kid and how cute he was all the time, if he wasn't a cool guy he would have melted already. "A hot piece of Strider ass what more could you want?" "I want to see your eyes Dave." He said being completely serious since he really always wanted to see what Dave was hiding behind his shades. He froze not sure he could risk it his smirk fading. "What are you afraid of losing?" John teased bringing back the boys confidence by accident "I never lose." Dave said pulling John closer by his waist. John blushed getting himself prepared for what was to come keeping in mind that if he pulled this off he would be the ultimate pranking master. "lets go then." John finally answered not as confident as the other boy.

_~John's P.O.V~ _

You have no idea what you're doing anymore. You ask yourself all too late if this was really worth challenging a Strider to chicken. It was too late to turn back now you already agreed, your best friend starting by pulling you into his lap. You felt really weird about this but you try to keep up your act for the sake of the prank and finally getting to see his eyes. You give a small shaky breath before you lean up and kiss Dave's Jaw lightly, not able to believe you were actually doing this. "Come on you could do better than that." you hear your friend say in a smooth voice sending chills down your back. You didn't know he could sound so….sexy. Your thoughts betray you as he places a finger under your chin gently moving your head to face him, your faces inches apart from each other. You try to see through his shades with your big blue eyes. He seems to catch on to what you're trying to do surprising you with a gentle kiss. You're not gay, you're not gay! you repeat this in your head as you shyly kiss back, a strange feeling fluttering through you. As you kiss your best friend for the first time you feel his hands venture further down your waist only to find their way back up under your shirt, his fingers dancing against your skin. You gasp a bit accidentally allowing him entrance into your mouth. At this point you are not sure how hetero you are anymore as your tongues dance in your mouth.

_~Narrator's P.O.V~ _

Dave really couldn't believe this was actually happening without Egbert shying away. Their tongues fought for dominance as John really started getting into this, his arms tightening around Dave's neck pulling him closer. Dave let his fingers rome Johns body, causing the receiver to whine slightly. Dave almost broke from the sound of John whining because of him. John was trying hard to resist without losing the game still trying to convince himself that he wasn't gay. He fought hard against Dave's tongue actually winning and gaining entrance into Dave's mouth. Dave was a bit surprised and actually started to get aroused from this. After a moment of tongue play Dave pulled back real quick pulling up at Johns shirt. John was blushing like mad but he let Dave pull his shirt and hood off biting his lip once it was off. Dave studied Johns body impressed by how chiseled John was smirking. "Damn Egbert who knew." Dave said pulling John close again. "What does that mean? you approve?" he says being kind of shy. He nods still smirking "Hell yes I do," he said grazing his lips against Johns neck "the dork is a hotty." John shudders feeling Dave's hot breath against his neck the tip of his ears and cheeks bright red. "Dave.." He whines as he trailed kisses down his neck which happened to be sensitive. John tilts his head knowing he was loosing trying to think of something to do quick not really thinking about what he was about to do. As Dave sucked on Johns neck gaining him a few light moans, John reached for Dave's pants. Dave didn't notice until he felt small fingers start to slide into his pant causing him to panic a bit since he was getting hard from this and he really didn't want John to know. His fingers almost reached to Dave's growing erection before he Grabbed Johns wrists, raising them above his head and pinning him to the ground. John was rather shocked by this and the fact that Dave was now on top of him. Everything stopped for a moment as Dave's exterior broke and John could tell he had beaten Dave at his own game. Since Dave had moved quickly his shades fell off which was fine since John won. John was amazed as he was faced with glowing red lustful eyes. "D-Dave.." John said breathily Dave blinking a blush rising on his freckled cheeks. "I won." John said.

* * *

** A/N: Heyyy so I wrote all this for you guys! It's the longest I've ever written and so I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to make it cute and it kind of gets smutty at the end which i warned you all about anyways. so yeah thanks for reading I'll update whenever I can! Byeee3**


End file.
